What They Hid
by Sakurras
Summary: When Tim gets hurt by someone close to him, Damian finds Jason watching over Tim. That day, Damian learned something that no one else knew. A secret only shared between Tim and Jason and now himself. Tim/Jay coupling. Mentions abuse!


**This is a one-shot I thought up the other day. Warning: there are mentions of abuse. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

What They Hid

Damian stood by the doorway of the Watchtower's medical room. He listened to the steady beeping of the heartrate monitor that was connected to the patient lying in the medical bed. His eyes strayed over to the two I.V. bags that were hung beside the bed. He knew one was filled with morphine but he was unsure as to what was in the second one. His eyes finally fell onto the patient.

Tim Drake lay in the bed, looking more fragile than normal. The dark bruises stood stark against his pale skin. Bandages were wrapped around his neck, hands, and upper left arm and his right arm was in cast. There were bandages wrapped around his head and a bandage rested on his cheek. A figure sat in a chair beside the bed, holding Tim's left hand. He could hear the figure, Jason Todd, murmuring to the sleeping boy.

Damian finally decided to make his presence known, and stepped into the room. He cleared his throat, causing Jason to turn his head and look at him. He looked at Damian for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Tim. Damian walked up and stood beside Jason.

"How has he been?" Damian asked, keeping his eyes on Tim and keeping his voice low. Jason sighed softly, something that was rarely heard from Jason's mouth. After all, he was the big, bad Red Hood.

"He woke up a few hours ago, and was able to speak a little but then fell back asleep. He's improving." Jason said and Damian nodded.

"You know, they've locked up the clone. He goes before the League in two days." Damian said, some hatred leaking into his tone. Jason nodded.

"Good. The bastard needs to be punished. I knew Tim shouldn't have gone alone." Jason growled, his free hand clenching into a fist. Damian saw some blood leak out and realized Jason had dug his nails too deep into his skin.

He was referring to earlier that day. While it was believed that none of the League or Bat Family knew the details or what lead up to the argument, it was now obvious that Jason knew. Damian let out a soft sigh and gently placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. It was shocking to see the Demon Spawn acting this civil, especially around the family runaway.

Earlier that day, Tim had gone to talk to his now ex-boyfriend, Connor Kent. He wanted to end things with the clone, as their relationship had turned abusive. It was never anything more than bruises, and Tim was easily able to hide them.

However, Jason caught on one day, after catching Tim in the act of putting cover-up on the bruises. He confronted Tim about the bruises, and after a bit of coaxing (taking Tim's utility belt and dangling Tim upside down by his ankle over the edge of the top stair of the stairs leading into the Batcave and threatening to drop him), he finally got Tim to confess that Conner had been hitting him.

At hearing this, Jason had gone into a rage that Tim had never seen before. Truth be told, Jason watched out for Tim and they had developed a better relationship. If Tim were being completely honest with himself, he had developed an attraction to his predecessor. Little did he know, Jason had developed the same attraction to him.

Jason had almost stormed out of there, ready to shove Kryptonite down the clone's throat, but Tim managed to stop him. He had begged Jason not to do anything and Jason had argued back. To shut him up, Tim had pulled Jason down to him and kissed him. Tim had quickly pulled away, blushing furiously and cussing internally, but was quickly pulled into another kiss. It was that night that he promised Jason he would end things with Conner.

The day came, and Jason insisted that he go with Tim but Tm kept saying he would be fine. After rounds of arguing, Jason finally conceded and gave Tim a quick kiss before Tim left. The violence after that, Jason blamed himself for a little bit. Had he gone with Tim, he would've been able to have protected Tim. Now Tim laid in the hospital bed, beat and unconscious.

"Todd, I know what you're thinking and this wasn't your fault." Damian said and Jason glanced at him.

"Am I that readable?"

"Right now you are. Even with your mask on, I can see it in your face."

"Right now, I really don't give a fuck." Jason growled and Damian sighed.

"Todd, since I'm feeling somewhat nice tonight, I won't tell anyone of your and Drake's relationship. However, if I were you, I would try to refrain my emotions from being seen." Damian said and Jason nodded.

"You know, for a Demon, you can be pretty decent at times."

"Don't get used to it, Todd." Damian said before leaving, Jason let out a small laugh when he was sure Damian was gone.

"Tim, will never believe this one when he wakes up." He murmured before returning to his vigil over the third Robin.


End file.
